Barry Steakfries
"Heck yeah!" -Barry Steakfries Barry Steakfries is the main protaginist of Jetpack Joyride and an upcoming DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography COLLECTING COINS AND SAVING THE WORLD Barry was in a dead-end job, but when he stumbled apon a "secret" laboratory working on a jetpack, in which he steals to excite him from his boring job and then uses different devices to obtain gold coins and destroy their lab. THE LEGACY OF BARRY STREAKFRIES *''Jetpack Joyride'' Arcade Opening "My name is Barry. I'm stuck in a dead-end job with a miserable life. At least, I was, until I found this facility. Now I'm using this jetpack to get gold coins scattered around this place with my robotic dog Flash, but now even ''that ''is getting boring. I've heard that beyond this place is a gathering of heroes and villains and I don't know what else. I've been debating whether or not to go, mostly because these scientists may do something really bad while I'm gone. But I've decided. I'm going. I don't care what these scientists do, because I'll just see when I come back. ''If ''I come back. But I'm pretty sure I'll be back. One way or another." -Words by Barry Rival Name: Omar Kendall Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending Gameplay Barry has a unique play style, mixing between long-range and close-range combat: center (Square Moves) *'Punch -' *'Headbutt -' + *'Leaping Uppercut -' + *'Fist Slam -' + - *'Air Punch -' (Air) *'The Air Headbutt -' + (Air) *'Skyward Leaping Uppercut -' + (Air) *'Downward Fist Sweep -' + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Shotgun -' *'Missile Throw -' + *'Upwards M.G. Jetpack Shot -' + *'Jetpack Launch -' + *'Sky Shot -' (Air) *'Air Missile Launch -' + *'Skyward Jetpack Shot -' + (Air) *'Skyward Jetpack Launch -' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Flash Throw -' *'Gravity (Suit) Rush '- + *'Zapper Zap -' + *'Laser Zap -' + *'Air PSVita Throw -' (Air) *'Profit Bird Rush -' + (Air) *'Air Zapper -' + (Air) *'Diagonal Laser Zap -' + (Air) (Throws) *'Bad As Hog Ram -' or *'Gravity Suit Spin' '-' *'Teleporter Slam -' (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Flash Rush -' (Level 1): Barry release Flash who kills anyone in his path. *'Mr. Cuddles Ride -' (Level 2): Barry obtains Mr. Cuddles and can use him and breathe fire using to get kills for 12 seconds. *'The Atom Bomb -' (Level 3): Barry uses collects a Spin Token and uses it on a Final Spin machine. The 3 icons land on "Atom Bomb" which startles Barry. When he sees it coming, he runs out of the way, and when before it lands jumps forward and stands to see it kill the other fighters, in which he laughs manically. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' **"Nice!" **"Cha-Ching!" **"Time to ride!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"This ain't a jetpack!" **"Awesome! New utility!" **"This from the stash?" **"Cha-ching!" **"A FREE gadget?" *'Using Flash Rush:' **"Sick 'em flash!" *'Using Mr. Cuddles Ride:' **"We got dragon blood!" *'Sucessful KO:' **"Compliments of Barry!" **"No scientist could've done that!" **"Stomping like the Lil' Stomper!" **"Bam boom blam!" **"Cha-ching!" *'Respawn:' **"Thanks alot!" **"Did the scientists put you up to this?!" **"Aw man!" Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'R-r-r-r-ip:' Barry rips the sleeves off of his shirt then strikes a pose. *'Good Boy:' Pets Flash then stands up and gets ready to fight. *'Heres '''Barry!: '''Breaks through a wall and steals the Machine Gun Jetpack next to him. *'Like A Boss:' Barry lands the Lil' Stomper, jumps out of it wearing the Machine Gun Jetpack and strikes a pose. Winning Screen *'Success Once Again!: Puts his hands on his hips and laughs. *'''Can't Beat This: Jumps forward as a laser tries to kill him and gives a thumbs-up. *'Good Work Flash!:' Pumps his fist while Flash jumps happily around him. *'Later Suckers!:' Spins using his jetpack then flies off. Losing Screen *If using R-r-r-r-ip: Falls because his jetpack runs out of fuel and frowns. *If using Good Boy: A laser powers up and zaps him. *If using Here's Barry!: A missile comes and hits him blowing up and knocking Barry down so only his legs are showing *If using Later Suckers!: Barry tries to stand up then Flash falls on him, making him fall back down. Taunts *'Sleeves? Heck no!: '''Puts on a fresh suit and rips off the sleeves. *'Well that backfired: Puts on a jetpack, which explodes and covers him in ashes which he shakes off. *'''Cha-Ching!: Flips 3 coins and says "Bet you wish you were this rich!" while pointing forward. Costumes Regular Outfit A blue suit with a white T-Shirt, black tie, ripped sleeves and blue pants. Alternate Colors *Red suit *Yellow suit *Green Suit Robo-Barry A robotic version of Barry with chrome metal. Alternate colors: *Gold metal *Bronze metal *Rusted metal Classic Barry Barry with a fresh suit and glasses. Alternate colors: *Red suit *Purple suit *Orange Suit Trivia *Barry is the 5th 3rd-party character and the first to appear on PlayStation and phones instead of other consoles. *His winning outro Can't Beat This is a reference to the song "Can't Touch This". **It should also be noted that his attack Gravity (Suit) Rush is a reference to the game Gravity Rush. *This marks the first time Barry has spoken in a game. *It is unknown whether he is a villain or a hero. *Barry is the only character to say a certain phrase three times (in this case Cha-ching!), once when selected, once when using an item, and once getting a successful kill. *If a player uses the Sleeves? Heck no! taunt or the R-r-r-r-ip intro with Classic Barry, new sleeves will appear right after he rips them off. Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters